camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Colby
Personality Sam is a complicated person, thanks to the fact he's 458 year old. He is extremely loving to his daughter Joan and is a joker around his friends. Sam is best known for his optimism and always trying to look on the bright side of the situation, even if there is none. Though there is an darker side he tries his best to keep hidden and only a few people even know it's there. He has tremendous guilt for the events that happened the first few years he was a war nymph. Sam had killed hundreds of girls, though he mainly remembers the fact that he abused and than murdered the one person he loved the most. History Samuel Colby was born to Benedict Colby and one of his millions of girl friends in 1576. Benedict wanted to raise Samuel himself so he'll have an heir to the Colby's wealth in France. Samuel grew up as a spoiled brat as he got everything he ever wanted. When he was eight, his father brought a new servant to their household, a runaway called Elsa. Sam thought the girl was pretty and he would often play with her in the gardens of the house. Benedict told him that his and Elsa's relationship should never pass friendship and Sam nodded, understanding what his father was saying. When the two were teenagers, Sam eventually fell in love with Elsa but always told himself no, that he could never date her. Eventually when he was sixteen, he asked Elsa to attend his family's ball and bought her a dress just to make sure she couldn't say no. When Elsa finally agreed to be his date, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Benedict luckily didn't see them together and Sam escorted Elsa back to her room when the dance was done. Knowing his father wasn't around, he finally got the nerve to do what he's always wanted, he kissed her. Sam spend the night with Elsa but in the morning left, knowing how his father was but he did leave a note saying that he and Elsa should keep seeing each other. For two years they continued seeing each other in secret until Elsa fell pregnant with Samuel's child. The two ran away to Germany and got married there. The two moved into a big house and stayed close together. After four months, Samuel heard Elsa scream in pain and want to see what was wrong. He took her to the doctor, later revealed to have been a Norse war god who had a bone to pick with Hel, who revealed that Elsa had a miscarriage. The doctor put Elsa to sleep and killed Samuel, with the intention of bringing him back as a War Nymph, in his long plan to make Hel suffer, knowing that he could do nothing to Elsa. When Sam woke up as a War Nymph, the god injected him with something to make him attack Elsa and everything she cared about (see, ain't my fault). Elsa woke up from her sleep and Sam took her home and locked her into the cellar and left to go back to France to slaughter Elsa's entire family and his own. He returned a few days later to meet Elsa's demands. Samuel lied and said she had to stay down here for her own protection and said that his father had found them and had slaughtered Elsa's entire family. He then left Elsa to her grief. Every night Samuel stayed with her in the cellar and by day left. During the day, Sam had 'lady friends' to keep him company and he killed them and burnt their bodies when he was done with them. Samuel started growing colder and colder towards Elsa and she eventually became afraid of him. Causing Sam to hate himself even more for what he was doing to Elsa. After a year of this, Elsa fell pregnant again and Samuel kept a close eye on her. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl. Elsa named the baby Joan and Samuel place Joan in her crib. Samuel couldn't bring himself to kill his own daughter, leading him to believe Elsa was finally safe. Elsa stayed with Samuel in their bedroom since Samuel finally thought it was safe for her to be with him again. Though at the stroke of midnight, the anger took hold of him again and he grabbed a knife and stabbed Elsa, whispering to her "Toujours et toujours Elsa, comme je vous l'avais promis." The anger slowly started to lift after Elsa's death, though her ghost still tormented him. He raised Joan as best as he could and tried to take Joan's descriptions of a woman in the corner of her eyes as a child's imagination. Sadly Samuel could see Elsa's ghost perfectly. After a while, Elsa finally noticed that Sam wasn't ageing and asked about it. He smirked at her when she brought up the topic and revelled himself as a war nymph, turned shortly before he killed Elsa's family. He walked away from an enraged Elsa. Elsa and Sam both noticed Joan stopped aging at fourteen and Samuel said that because he was already an immortal when Joan was conceived, and he passed the immortality to Joan. As the years went on Samuel and Elsa interacted a lot less and Elsa eventually left them alone. Sam's anger finally lifted and he could live with Joan in peace. Sam had the repeated dream of what life could've been like had he not been turned, him and Elsa living together happily, Joan going to school like a normal girl in Germany. Whenever he woke up from these dreams, he'd feel the sinking feeling of a deep regret in him. In 1984, Samuel moved himself and Joan away from Germany and to America, where they started a new life at Camp Mythology. Joan asked her dad why it had taken him so long to let go of their life in Germany but Sam never answered the question. Joan and Sam owned a small house close to Camp in order to not actually have to stay at Camp. In 2014, Sam had made heaps of demigod and nymph friends when he was visited by a VERY VEGNFUL woman, and surprisingly worse Elsa. Hel almost beat Sam bloody for what he did to Elsa. Sam explained what happened and Hel cursed under her breath and told San she had resurrected Elsa causing Sam's jaw to drop, not having seen Elsa for 450 years, give or take. He than kept an eye out for her in secret, not wanting her to know he and Joan were at Camp as well. Gallery Jason15.jpg Jason14.png Jason13.jpg Jason12.png Jason11.jpg Jason10.png Jason9.jpg Jason8.png Jason7.png Jason6.jpg Jason5.jpg Jason4.png Jason3.png Jason2.png Jason1.png Relationships Category:Male Category:Norse Mythology Category:War Nymphs Category:Watcher01 Category:Nymphs